The overall objective of the MRI Core is to provide comprehensive state-of-the-art MRI support for clinical and experimental projects and ensure further improvement of data acquisition and analysis. Objectives: To provide Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) to support all projects. To improve MRI acquisition and analysis for human and rodent neonatal studies. In concert with the individual Projects and the Behavior Core, provide data analysis of injury evolution in relation to neurobehavior and histological outcomes. To relate the diffusion data acquired in the animal studies with those acquired in the human newborns. These objectives will be accomplished in both humans and rodents.